


Pokemon A Different Journey Johto Arc Master Quest

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Magic Kitten - Sue Bentley, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Wings (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 64
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Around The Whirlpool

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday March the 29th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We're in the Pokemon Center and we signed up for the Whirl Cup.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Fly Me To The Moon

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Wilbur and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win at the Whirl Cup.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Taking It On The Chinchou

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday March the 30th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:50 am.  
We met Daizo and we met Dayton.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Misty caught a nonshiny female Chinchou and she nicknamed her Lyra.  
Ash caught an Ultra Shiny female Chinchou and he nicknamed the Pokemon Lucille.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. A Corsola Caper

Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
We met Andrea and we met Mika.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Misty caught a nonshiny female Corsola and she nicknamed her Renee.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Mantine Overboard

Three hours and twenty five minutes later.   
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Luka and we helped her out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Octillery the Outcast

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Marcellus and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win at the Whirl Cup.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Dueling Heroes

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday March the 31st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.   
Ash,Lannah,Misty and I advanced to the next round.   
Crystal,Jason,Jewel and Laura Healey lost.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. The Perfect Match

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ash,Lannah and Misty lost.  
I won the Mystic Water and I gave the item to Misty to use.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Plant It Now Diglett Later

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday April the 1st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.   
We defeated the burglars and we got them arrested.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Crystal and Laura played a prank on Lannah.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Hi Ho Silver Away

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We arrived in Kasado City and we looked around.   
We met Ariane and we met Jenaro.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Timothy evolved into Quilava and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. The Mystery Is History

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday April the 2nd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 6:30 am.  
We met Oliver and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
We met Silver the baby Lugia and we fell in love with the little guy.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. A Parent Trapped

Two hours and ten minutes later.  
It's 8:40 am.  
We set Silver the Lugia free and we got captured by the scientist Dr. Namba.  
Flame,Oliver and I set everyone free.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Silver's mom was caught and she got reunited with her baby.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. A Promise Is A Promise

Two hours later.  
It's 10:45 am.   
We set the Legendaries free and Team Rocket got away.  
Ash captured Silver in a Master Ball and he sent the Pokemon to Professor Oak.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Throwing In The Noctowl

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Wings Alexander and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Nerves Of Steelix

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday April the 3rd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated Jasmine the Gym Leader and we got the Mineral Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Venusaur The Ambassador

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Ash sent Vladimir back to the laboratory and he stopped a huge fight.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Espeon Not Included

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday April the 4th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met up with Sakura and her sisters again.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. For Ho-Oh The Bell Tolls

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met up with Morty again and we met Eusine.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Extreme Pokemon

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday April the 5th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Mr and Mrs Shelby.  
Ash and I won the race.  
Ash got a nonshiny Phanpy Egg and I got an Ultra Shiny Galarian Zigzagoon Egg.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. An Egg Sighting Adventure

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We got our stolen Eggs back from the Kangaskhan and we put them in our backpacks.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Hatching A Plan

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday April the 6th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:50 am.  
We met Cleopatra and Ian Hawthorne.  
Our Eggs hatched and we nicknamed the Pokemon.  
Derek and Otis.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
At 10:45 am Otis evolved into Linoone and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Dues and Don'ts

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
I paid the bills for Team Rocket and I got hugged by them.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Just Waiting On A Friend

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday April the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
At 9:30 am we met Lokoko and we found out that she was an illusion created by a Ninetales.   
At 1:30 pm we defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. A Tyrouge Full of Trouble

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday April the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Kiyo and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.   
It's 12:30 pm.   
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Xatu The Future

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Calista and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Talkin' About An Evolution!

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday April the 9th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:20 am.  
Jett and his nine friends arrived.  
Badge,Dizzy,Donnie,Kim,Paul,Remy,Scoop,Sparky and Zoey.  
Two hours later.  
It's 8:20 am.  
We met Lance and we helped him out.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
We met Professor Sebastian and we met Tyson.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Rage of Innocence!

One hour and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We stopped the rampaging Ultra Shiny male Gyarados Pokemon and Lance captured him.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
We met Pryce the Gym Leader and he said that being friends with Pokemon is wrong.  
Tyson and the Team Rocket Grunts were arrested.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
At 12:50 pm Jett and his friends went back to the world airport.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Cold As Pryce!

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday April the 10th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Thirty five minutes later.  
It's 6:35 am.  
We found the missing Piloswine and we reunited it with Pryce the Gym Leader.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Nice Pryce Baby!

Four hours and ten minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.   
We defeated the Gym Leader Pryce and we got the Glacier Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Whichever Way The Wind Blows

Forty minutes later.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
We met Steven and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Some Like It Hot

Forty minutes later.  
It's 1:50 pm.  
We met Egan and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Ash captured a Shiny female Slugma and he nicknamed the Pokemon Madison.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Hocus Pokemon

One hour later.  
It's 2:50 pm.   
We met Lily and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. As Clear As Crystal

Two hours later.  
It's 4:50 pm.   
We met Krystal and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Same Old Song and Dance

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday April the 11th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Forty five minutes later.  
It's 6:45 am.  
We met Brittany and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Enlighten Up

One hour later.  
It's 7:45 am.  
We met Madeleine and we helped her out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Will The Real Oak Stand Up Please

Three hours later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met up with Mary and Professor Oak again.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Wish Upon A Star Piece

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Ken and we met Mary.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Outrageous Fortunes!

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday April the 12th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Delaney and we met Mason.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Preston grabbed the King's Rock and he evolved into Politoed.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. One Trick Phony

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met the park warden and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. I Politoed You So

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday April the 13th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Tammy and we helped her out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. Beauty Is Skin Deep

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday April the 14th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Forty five minutes later.  
It's 6:45 am.  
We met Clair and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Four hours later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated Clair the Gym Leader and we got the Rising Badge.  
Crystal,Jason,Jewel,Lannah,Laura and me.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Fangs For Nothin!

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Ash and Clair's Gym Battle was interrupted because of the rampaging Dragonite.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
We calmed the Dragonite down and we returned the Dragon Fang.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win at the Johto League.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Great Bowls Of Fire

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday April the 15th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:20 am.  
Charla,Charles and Liza appeared.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.   
Four hours and twenty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash is done with training his Pokemon and they're fully healed from the Nurse Joy.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Better Eight Than Never

One hour later.  
It's 1:30 pm.  
Ash defeated Clair and he got the Rising Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. Why Wynaut

Five minutes later.  
It's 1:35 pm.  
Clair gave me a paper and I looked at it.   
Pokemon League starts in Silver Town on Tuesday April the 21st 2026.   
One hour later.  
It's 2:35 pm.  
We got the stolen badges back and we saved the Wynaut Pokemon.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. Just Add Water!

Two hours and fifteen minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Dorian and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win at the Johto League.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. The Lapras of Luxury!

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday April the 16th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met up with Professor Elm again and we met Naomi.  
Ash saw Lannah the Lapras and she got recaptured by him.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Ash got Larvitar's Egg and he put it into the backpack.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win at the Pokemon League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	48. Hatch Me If You Can

The next day.  
It's 1:00 am on Friday April the 17th 2026.  
The nonshiny Larvitar Egg hatched and it revealed a male.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and after tomorrow we're going to take Tyler the Larvitar home.  
Tyler the Larvitar is doing much better and he won't trust anyone else except for us.  
At 3:00 am Helen Flood and Lizzie Sparkes fixed Tyler up.  
At 5:00 am Joe Sparkes and Mike Flood got finished with replacing the broken generator.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	49. Entei At Your Own Risk!

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday April the 18th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
One hour and five minutes later.  
It's 7:05 am.  
We met Nelson and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	50. A Crowning Achievement

One hour and five minutes later.  
It's 8:10 am.   
We met Alice Telisu and we met Asa.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	51. Here's Looking At You Elekid

Two hours and thirty five minutes later.   
It's 10:45 am.   
We met up with Casey again and she showed us her nonshiny male Elekid Elijah.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	52. You're A Star Tyler!

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Satchel and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to take Tyler the Larvitar home.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	53. Address Unown

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday April the 19th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We saved the Unown and we saw the three poachers in Tyler's dream.  
Blurt,Braggo and Chico.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	54. Mother Of All Battles

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Mason and we helped her out.  
We defeated the poachers and we got them arrested.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Tyranitar saw Tyler and she scooped him up for a hug.  
Tyranitar saw that Tyler liked Ash and she let him keep the little one.  
Ash captured Tyler and he sent the Pokemon to Professor Oak.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win at the Johto League.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	55. Pop Goes The Sneasel

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday April the 20th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Harrison and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win at the Johto League.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	56. A Claim To Fame!

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday April the 21st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash,Gary,Harrison,Laura Healey and I advanced to the next round.  
Crystal,Jason,Jewel,Lannah and Salvador lost.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	57. Love Pokemon Style

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
We met Jackson and we met Macey.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Four hours later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ash,Gary,Harrison and I advanced to the next round.  
Laura Healey and Macey lost.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win at the Johto League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	58. Tie One On!

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday April the 22nd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win at the Johto League.  
Ash,Harrison and I are in the final round.  
Tomorrow I'll battle against Harrison and he'll lose.  
Harrison calmed down Ash and Jackson's Pokemon that were fighting earlier.  
Vladimir and Meganium.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	59. The Ties That Bind

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday April the 23rd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated Harrison with Tori my Ultra Shiny Mega Tyranitar and I advanced to the next round.  
Ash learned that his next opponent is me and he was really surprised.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	60. Can't Beat The Heat

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
I defeated Ash and I got the chance to fight against the Elite Four tomorrow.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to get the Hoenn Gym Badges.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	61. Playing With Fire

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday April the 24th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I finished up with training my Pokemon and they're fully healed.   
I defeated Jon Dickson the trainer with Tori my Ultra Shiny Mega Tyranitar and I got the trophy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	62. Johto Photo Finish

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I defeated all five of the Elite Four members and I entered the Hall of Fame with my Pokemon.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn Gym Badges.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	63. Gotta Catch You Later!

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday April the 25th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Two hours later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
We said goodbye to our Johto friends and we said goodbye to our Kanto friends.  
Ash,Crystal,Jason,Jewel,Lannah,Laura Healey and I are at the Pallet Town crossroad.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	64. Hoenn Alone!

Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ash,Crystal,Jason,Jewel,Lannah,Laura Healey and I are fast asleep in the boat's cabins.  
At 1:30 pm we boarded the boat and we set up the bedrooms.  
At 3:45 pm the Team Rocket Trio kidnapped Blaire my Shiny Plusle and Dylan found her strapped to a magnet.  
At 4:10 pm we defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
At 7:30 pm Flame left and he told me all about Comet the magic pony.   
At 8:30 pm Blaire started to feel really sick and I found out that she's burning up with a really high fever.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
